


Your Rain

by Shesfineshesnarrating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesfineshesnarrating/pseuds/Shesfineshesnarrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Apocolyptic, end of days, and it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Rain

The Sky is red as the rain begin's to fall on the field infront of us, from our vantage I can see the Battle break for the moment below me. Bodies are lying mangled , Human and Demon alike, wrapped in some grotesque tableau at my feet. I see movement at my side and turn to look at Sam as he joins me to survey the chaos below. His white wings glow even brighter outlined against the blood red of the sky. Without looking at me he shifts his sword to his other shoulder careful not to singe his hair on the holy flame. We are both silent as we watch the battle below us than he speaks "Do you remember when I would bitch about hunting and wanting a normal life?"  
I nod imperceptbly "Yea."  
"I would give any to just go back to blasting ghosts and living in crappy motel rooms."  
I nod in agreement but don't say a word instead I lift my face into the rain and let it wash away the blood and dirt I knew could be found there.  
"You're running." I loll my head to the side and look at Sam slightly confused "Your Color."  
I look back at my own wings and see that the black is indeed running off in the rain. I shrug "Maybe I should just leave them, the dye never lasts."   
Sam runs his hand down the edge of my wing and smiles sadly "I'll dye them for you tonight."   
Suddenly the eerie quite is pierced by a primal scream from the battlefield, we both take deep breathes preparing ourselves for the coming battle. I pull my black and ivory guns from my holsters under my arms. I look at Sam, his sword already readied and prepared for flight. "Ok, you take the 30,000 on the left." he says grinning at me. I Grin back and spread my wings "Let's go to Work."   
Sam takes off for the battle and I follow, not even noticing as the rain stops and a bright yellow sun tries to break through the red sky for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I made and the preceeding conversation in the comments. Also inspired by the song "Your Rain" by Melissa Williamson from the Silent Hill 4:The Room OST.   
> Written at 5am before my 9am shift for the Super Bowl. Oh insomnia my dear dear muse.


End file.
